


new student

by sparklinq_tears



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, I Don't Even Know, M/M, so how’s your day, what am I doing with my life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:33:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29842938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklinq_tears/pseuds/sparklinq_tears
Summary: an idiot tries to write fanfiction
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 4





	1. a/n

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for wasting your time-

hi, this is the first story I’ve ever written and posted on the internet. I apologize if it doesn’t make sense or is just straight up horrible. 

a few things to know: 

\- I’ll be calling characters by their first name for the majority of the time 

\- I probably won’t have perfect grammar so sorry about that 

\- don’t expect me to update this often 

\- non despair au

\- I have no idea how ao3 works please don’t kill me 

\- there’ll probably inside jokes that I add in, if you get them pretend you never saw me on here /j 

\- I don’t really have names for teachers so go wild with your imagination on their gender, name, etc 

thanks for reading this, sorry for wasting your time sdkfjlsdf


	2. a new student in class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oooooh a new student

// ouma’s pov // 

*beep, beep, beep* 

I woke up to my alarm as usual, rubbing my eyes and sitting up a bit. I slowly adjusted my eyes to the bright sunlight and got ready for the day. 

\- timeskip because I have no idea how to make a morning routine seem interesting ((imsorry-)) - 

“Hey, Keeboy!!” I said waving over to Keebo. He was probably tired of my shit, but I didn’t really care. “Keebo, Keebo! Come on, sit with me! I don’t wanna be alone!” I whined, gesturing for him to sit next to me. He sighed and sat down, I smiled at him. Right as I was going to say something that he’d reply with ‘that’s robophobic’, Amami walked in. Keebo greeted him good morning and he returned it with a smile, I just said hi and called him an avocado. 

Amami day down in his seat, he was right in front of me and sat next to Iruma the inventor thot. She was playing games on her phones or something like that, I didn’t really care. “So, have you heard of the new kid coming? I heard they’re a detective..” ..New kid? I never heard about a new kid coming.. Eh, whatever. “Yes, actually. What do you think they’ll be like? Will they be a girl, boy, non-binary..? Do you think they’ll be nice?” Keebo responded, he was asking a bunch of questions we didn’t know the answers to. 

“How’re we supposed to know? We haven’t even met them yet!” I said, giggling a bit. “Plus, I don’t think they’d want to talk to us! They’d probably just go to Akamatsu-chan or Momota-chan.” Amami looked at me with an ‘i’m disappointed’ look. “Hey, don’t say that. They’d at least attempt to start a conversation or two with us.” Yeah, yeah.” I scoffed, our teacher walked in a few moments later. 

“Hello, students. Please be on your best behavior, we have a new student coming in and we wouldn’t want to make a bad impression.” Me and a couple other sighed, I saw Akamatsu smile. 

“Don’t worry, we’ll be sure to!” I glanced at her. She was always so optimistic, it was a bit creepy.. That’s probably just me though. Our teacher smiled back at her. “Thank you, Akamatsu. Now, please welcome our new student. You can come in now.” A tall (a/n my phone kept auto correcting it to “y’all”-) boy opened the door. He had a black hat and — what seemed to be — golden eyes. His hair was a beautiful dark shade of blue and his skin looked almost white as snow. He seemed like the type of person to shop at hot topic if I’m being honest. 

He looked at us nervously. “Would you like to introduce yourself to the class?” The teacher asked him, he nodded in response. “U-Uhm, hello. I’m S-Shuichi Saihara, a d-detective in training. Pleasure to meet you all.” Saihara gave us all a weak smile, he looked kind of cute. 

Wait, cute..? Never mind.. I can’t have a crush on him right now, he just arrived. I’d say he’s straight, but my gaydar’s telling me he’s not. Maybe I’m just going insane. 

The teacher smiled, “Thank you, please sit next to Akamatsu, she’s in the far back. Akamatsu, could you please stand up?” Doing as our teacher said, she stood up. “Right here, Saihara!” He looked at her then sat down. 

“Anyways,” our teacher began, about five minutes later I zoned out looking out the window. 

This might be an interesting day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi thanks for reading this, hope it was okay :D


End file.
